


[Podfic of] Attention, Please!

by klb



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Homophonic slurs (in the context of bullying directed at the main character), M/M, Podfic, Racism (in the context of bullying directed at the main character), Singing, loosely inspired by Teen Beach Movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: podfic by klb of a fic by yellow_caballeroAuthor's summary: Be more Chill is objectively a silly musical with overzealous dance numbers and a cast of goofy, yet likable characters. Christine knew this, and she was fanatically in love with it. Michael knew this too, although he didn't really care. He had track team tryouts and way better things to do than attend some dumb play. But when Michael finds himself in way over his head, thrust into a life of romance, friendship, and espionage, Be More Chill gives him more than he ever bargained for. The lines keep changing, the spotlights are harsh, and the world is bizarre. Cue the synth music, and let the show begin.And will the real Michael Mell please stand up?
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 17
Kudos: 31
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Attention, Please!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823443) by [yellow_caballero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_caballero/pseuds/yellow_caballero). 



> This is a ridiculous choice for a fic to podfic, but I am practicing not sweating the details so much, and what better way to do that than a 170K fic with robot voices and embedded images and pretty much a whole musical's worth of singing?
> 
> Thank you to yellow_caballero for writing a story that took me on an amazing journey. Time to bring some more people along on the ride :)
> 
> Posting as a WIP. This fic is complete and linked at the top of this post, if you get impatient to find out what happens next!
> 
> See notes at the end for content notes.

## Chapter 1 Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [Ch. 1](https://archive.org/download/attention-please/Attention%2C%20Please%21%20chapter%201.mp3) | **Size:** 76.4 MB | **Duration:** 1:53:17
  * [Ch. 2](https://archive.org/download/attention-please/Attention%2C%20Please%21%20chapter%202.mp3) | **Size:** 52.6 MB | **Duration:** 1:14:15
  * [Ch. 3](https://archive.org/download/attention-please/Attention%2C%20Please%21%20chapter%203.mp3) | **Size:** 71.5 MB | **Duration:** 1:27:17
  * [Ch. 4](https://archive.org/download/attention-please/Attention%2C%20Please%21%20chapter%204.mp3) | **Size:** 100.8 MB | **Duration:** 2:03:44
  * [Ch. 5](https://archive.org/download/attention-please/Attention%2C%20Please%21%20chapter%205.mp3) | **Size:** 87.3 MB | **Duration:** 1:47:28

| 

Cover Art by reena_jenkins.  
  
---|---


	2. Chapter 2

## Ch. 2 Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://archive.org/download/attention-please/Attention%2C%20Please%21%20chapter%202.mp3) | **Size:** 52.6 MB | **Duration:** 1:14:15

  
---


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content notes in this chapter: verbal and physical bullying (of Michael by Rich), including racist insults and homophobic slurs. Also SQUIP being handsy/manipulative/physically & emotionally abusive towards Jeremy, which will continue throughout most of the story.

## Ch. 3 Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://archive.org/download/attention-please/Attention%2C%20Please%21%20chapter%203.mp3) | **Size:** 71.5 MB | **Duration:** 1:27:17

  
---


	4. Chapter 4

## Ch. 4 Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://archive.org/download/attention-please/Attention%2C%20Please%21%20chapter%204.mp3) | **Size:** 100.8 MB | **Duration:** 2:03:44

  
---


	5. Chapter 5

## Ch. 5 Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://archive.org/download/attention-please/Attention%2C%20Please%21%20chapter%205.mp3) | **Size:** 87.3 MB | **Duration:** 1:47:28

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Content notes:  
> -Quite a bit of physical, emotional, and sexual abuse (not rape, but lots of intimate noncon touching) of Jeremy by the Squip, and also Rich by his Squip, though it happens less onscreen than Jeremy's. The fic clearly frames this behavior as bad/evil.  
> -Quite a bit of high school students using harmful and demeaning language, including slurs. The word "faggot" is repeatedly used, as well as bitch, slut, etc.  
> -External and internalized homophobia by various characters, though (if I recall correctly) all the main characters do end up comfortable with their queer identities!  
> -At least once instance of racist bullying toward Michael (by Rich), as well as at least one self-deprecating race-based joke Michael makes about himself.
> 
> If you have any more specific questions about the contents of the story, feel free to reach out to me with questions. You may also want to look over the text first if you'd prefer not to encounter this type of content first in audio where it's harder to skim/skip/look ahead.


End file.
